When the Stars Align
by Velocities
Summary: Years have passed since May and Drew first saw each other. The relationship between Drew and his son Austin is tense, but one stormy day, a coma and a Kirlia hit the rewind button and Austin is teleported to the Johto Region, 22 years into the past. DAML
1. Prologue: Dear Reader

**A/N: Remy here, ready to dazzle you with my debut fanfic~! o3o Well, hopefully, anyways. **

**Summary: **

Years have passed since May and Drew first saw each other in Hoenn. Drew is now 39, and their son Austin is 17. The relationship between son and father isn't very well, and Austin, who has never met May before, is convinced Drew keeps secrets from him. One stormy day, a coma, a Psychic Pokemon, and a total accident hits the rewind button and suddenly Austin is where it all began: the Johto Region Beauty Contests, 22 years back in time.

**Disclaimer: **

First and last time I will be saying this: I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

**W**hen **T**he **S**tars **A**lign

**P**rologue ; **D**ear **R**eader

* * *

There are hundreds-maybe even thousands- of Beauty Contest trophies, awards, medals, and ribbons in our house. There are as many with the name May embossed on its surface as those with the name Drew embossed on its surface. They are all untouched, stored away in boxes and confined to the darkness of the basement because of memories too painful to remember. Dad, or rather, Drew, has never stepped inside the basement ever since that faithful day when he stored all the trophies inside. He never once mentioned the glory, the fame, the thrill. He never once mentioned May; I hardly knew who she was. And I've never found out any answers to my questions until the seventeen year old me grew brave enough to hear the answers. The seventeen year old me also got into quite a bit of trouble. Time was rewinded, and promises were made, promises were broken, miracles happened, friendships were made, love happened. That was quite a while ago, and looking back at it now, the memories seem to blur tighter, until even I'm not sure whether or not the adventure was a mere illusion. But I remain sure of one thing: the ending of this story is a happy one. To me, at least.

Whatever I do remember will be written down in this book. Think of it as a memoir, a gift from me to you.

With love,

Austin

* * *

**That was meant to be short. ^-^ Next chapter update is scheduled for the weekend or Monday. **

**Reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms, are much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1: Shatter

**A/N: ... YAY IT'S BEEN A YEAR. Maybe I'll finish this one day... 10 years later. **

**Writing you chapters one year at a time, **

**Remy. **

* * *

**W**hen **T**he **S**tars **A**lign

**Chapter 1: Shatter**

* * *

"Drew, don't go!"

I shot up in bed and wiped sweat from my brows. It was always this one nightmare that was capable of sending me into a frightful state. It's as if I was lucid dreaming, but in someone else's dream. Whatever it was, it sent shivers down my spine whenever I heard her voice.

Mom. May. Whichever it was, I haven't seen her in years. What's happened to her? I'll never know, because he never tells.

BOOM!

One of the maple tree's branches had hit the window. I hadn't noticed before, but rain was pouring, streaking down the window and leaving tiny trails. Storms have been occurring in Hoenn way too frequently lately. Some say it's the wrath of one of the legendaries. What was it's name again? Kyogre? Whatever, I don't believe in myths and magic.

"Kir?" Kirlia, previously asleep, had woken up due to the thunder. It now fretful, and still skittish. _Scared of the thunder? _I wondered. _Probably. _

"Hey there, Kirlia. How are you?" It quivered slightly, and turned a sorrowful look to the window. Poor thing.. I offered it my arms, and it flew into my embrace. "That's a good girl."

Truthfully, I needed a hug as well. The nightmare was reoccurring, but I never got used to it. I don't remember much from before I was five, but what I do remember comes in bits and pieces. The sound of her voice, a soft melody, the feeling of the trophies…

"The trophies!" They were downstairs, in the basement. The basement door wasn't very sturdy, and if this was indeed another one of those territorial floods, the basement would get drenched. And all the trophies, boxes and boxes of them, swept away along with the wooden door. I couldn't let that happen to her. Afterall, she'd come back one day, wouldn't she?

I fled downstairs, Kirlia still in my arms, and out the door. I had forgotten to take an umbrella, and rain was beating on my head. Kirlia hid underneath my shirt for warmth and protection, and prodded my ribs constantly. Still, I ran.

Relief flooded through me when I got there. The door had not yet been swept away. I undid the bolt and ran inside anyway, just in case. Kirlia jumped out from underneath my shirt as we went in, and huddled in an empty box. All of the boxes, labeled and unlabeled, were still in place. Just as I was adjusting one of them, which had moved from it's original position slightly, I felt a tremor underneath my foot.

Slowly but surely, that tremor grew bigger. "What the…" The weatherman had reported more endless rain, not earthquakes. But my next thought went unfinished, because golden trophies suddenly fell on top of me. And everything went black. The last thing I heard was the inquisitive voice of Kirlia. And a low, low humming noise.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my dear readers (and followers!). If it weren't for you, I would have forgotten all about this story and my FF account. I won't take a year to write each chapter; but, it'll definitely take longer than a day. You guys don't mind, right? **


End file.
